Esperando
by Shadow Ephemeral
Summary: Todo sucedió tan rápido. En un momento se sentía tocando el cielo y al otro sintiéndose en las profundidades del averno. Un día fue suficiente para destrozarlo.


El corazón de Naruto latía a mil por hora. Sus manos temblorosas sujetaban la chamarra de Hinata. Estaba sentado afuera de la sala de emergencias. Su mente recordaba lo sucedido.

Habían ido a una misión para traer un pergamino de Kumogakure, el documento era de suma importancia para enfrentar a Akatsuki. Por eso mismo enviaron a solo dos shinobis, evitarían a toda costa levantar sospechas. El viaje fue largo, una vez llegaron tomaron el pergamino y se marcharon, sin que nadie más que el Raikage y sus hombres de confianza supieran que estuvieron allí. Naruto mentiría si dijera que el viaje no fue ameno. Conoció un poco más a Hinata, charlaron sobre cosas triviales, procurando no tocar el tema de la guerra. Y descubrió que su simple presencia le era relajante, como si pudiera hacer cuanto quisiera y nada le sucedería. Como si su simple presencia bastara para olvidarse del peso en sus hombros del destino del mundo.

Faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha y no habían tenido ningún inconveniente en el camino, todo parecía apuntar que terminarían la misión con éxito y sin problemas. Sería pan comido.

Grave error. No esperaron lo siguiente.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Un golpe directo a su estómago lo hizo estrellarse contra la tierra fría. Reconoció de inmediato las gabardinas de sus atacantes, como si las simples nubes rojas significaran un mal presagio.

Lucharon con fiereza. Hinata estaba ocupada intentando bloquear el chakra del rubio con explosivos. Mientras el esquivaba y golpeaba a una velocidad impresionante las marionetas del otro. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató del golpe que iba dirigido hacia él. Impacto con creces contra un árbol, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Su visión era borrosa, pero distinguió con claridad la figuran frente a él, protegiéndolo.

-¡No permitiré que se lleven a Naruto-kun!- Grito con determinación, como pocas veces lo había hecho.- ¡Por qué yo lo amo!

Y todo se volvió negro.

Abrió levemente los ojos. Después se arrepentiría de eso.

Frente a él estaba Sasori. Tomando por el cuello a Hinata, mientras esta luchaba por liberarse, sin éxito.

Acto seguido una de sus marionetas le atravesó el estómago. La sangre empezó a salir lentamente de su boca y sus ojos expresaban el intenso dolor.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios junto con él, lagrimas salían de sus ojos perla y bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

El miraba todo con horror, desesperación e impotencia. Intento levantarse, hacer algo. Pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Los gemidos de dolor por parte de la chica fue lo último que oyó antes de caer nuevamente en la inconciencia.

Despertó agitado. Observo rápidamente su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital. Su cabeza –la cual estaba vendada- le dolía.

De golpe le vinieron las escenas de lo recién sucedido. Se levantó con brusquedad de la cama, tirando las sabanas en el proceso.

Una chica de pelo rosa entro en ese instante.

¡Naruto!- exclamo con felicidad- ya despertaste.

-Sakura-chan ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!-pregunto. El tono desesperado que uso y su mirada angustiada, hizo que se tensara y sujetara con fuerza la bolsa que traía con ella.

-Naruto, tranquilízate-expreso en un intento de calmarlo.

-¡No me puedo calmar! ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!- exigió saber.

La de ojos jade sabía que no dejaría de gritar hasta que supiera en donde se encontraba la Hyuga. Pero no sabía cómo decirle el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

-Sigueme- dijo con un deje de resignación.

Caminaron por los blancos pasillos del hospital. El rubio después de un tiempo reconoció el camino, rogo porque fuera un error y solo tuvieran que pasar por _esa_ sala.

Su temor se hizo realidad cuando Sakura se detuvo frente la habitación la cual arriba tenía un letrero brillante rojo con letras de decía "emergencias".

Apreto sus manos en forma de puños con fuerza.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Sakura tomo fuerzas para poder decírselo. A ella también le estaba afectando.

-Su estado es crítico. El arma con la que le atravesaron el estómago estaba envenenada, el veneno se expande rápido por su sistema y retrasa la restauración de células. Tiene algunos órganos dañados, quemaduras de primer grado en los brazos y una lesión en el pie izquierdo.- lo solto todo de golpe sin detenerse a respirar.- Tsunade-sama está haciendo todo lo posible.

Al oír eso el rubio palideció. Sus piernas le temblaron y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-Sera mejor que te sientes- más que una petición fue una orden.

El de ojos azules solo obedeció en silencio.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.-Si tan solo no me hubiera desmayado ella no estaría así.

-No fue tu culpa- señalo Sakura.- Eran muy fuertes.-hizo una pausa, sin saber que más decir- No querían el pergamino, al parecer no sabían sobre eso, pero tampoco te llevaron con ellos. Eso es extraño. Al ver que no regresaban Tsunade-sama nos envió a buscarlos, los encontramos en medio del bosque, tú estabas inconsciente contra un árbol y Hinata al lado tuyo sosteniendo tu mano.

Estaba consiente que le estaba echando sal a la herida, pero él tenía que saberlo.

-¿Sabes?- Continuo la ninja médico- Ella siempre te amo. Nunca te lo ha dicho porque es muy timida, se desmaya cuando te acercas mucho a ella. Te ha admirado desde que era una niña, pero siempre desde la distancia. Ha estado para ti incondicionalmente, como en el examen chunnin cuando te dio el ungüento. Ha estado esperando que notes su presencia. Esperando que notes sus sentimientos. Últimamente me ha pedido muchos consejos sobre cómo declararte sus sentimientos.

Espero ver una reacción por parte de él, pero solo permaneció estoico con la mirada perdida. Suspiro, saco de la bolsa que traía con ella la chamarra de Hinata –o lo que quedaba de ella- se la entregó a Naruto y sento del otro lado de la sala, dándole su espacio.

El la tomo y la observo con detenimiento, estaba rota y manchada de sangre aún fresca.

Y es así como llegamos al escenario actual.

Su cerebro aún procesaba toda la información. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo encajaba en su lugar, él era la razón de sus sonrojos y sus constantes desmayos junto a sus tartamudeos. Pero ¿Le estaban diciendo que ella lo ha amado desde que eran unos niños? ¿Qué alguien lo amo cuando se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo? ¿Cuándo toda la aldea lo aborrecía? ¿Cuándo solo se sentaba en ese columpio sintiéndose un poco más miserable cada vez? ¡Dios! ¡Que feliz hubiera sido en ese momento se lo hubieran dicho! ¡Que feliz hubiera sido tener a alguien que lo amara! Pero por desgracia, él hubiera no existe. Y de golpe recordó lo que dijo cuándo lo defendió, cuando grito que lo amaba. Recordó la sensación cálida en el estómago cuando lo escucho a pesar de estar semi-inconsciente y la calidez que por segundos invadió su cuerpo.

Él estaba confundido.

Hace mucho tiempo que había renunciado a Sakura, estaba consiente que su corazón le pertenecía a un Uchiha en particular. Pero si bien recordaba, nunca sintió esa calidez con la pelirosa, ni tampoco las tan famosas "mariposas en el estómago".

No estaba seguro si sentía algo por la de ojos perla, o si esa calidez que sintió fue por el mero conocimiento que alguien lo amara de esa forma o porque en el fondo le gustara la persona que se lo dijo. Lo que estaba seguro es que cuando Hinata se recuperara y saliera del hospital –porque ella se iba a recuperar, porque ella TENIA que recuperarse- hablaría más seguido con ella y quien sabe, tal vez tendrían una o dos citas, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse levemente.

La puerta abriéndose con brusquedad fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

Tsunade salía de la habitación, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Ambos adolescentes se pararon de sus asientos como si hubieran sido impulsados por resortes.

-Esta estable por el momento- Dijo la rubia, al ver los rostros que pedían a gritos una explicación.- pero su condición se decidirá estas 24 horas. Hay un 30% de probabilidades que sobreviva y otro 70% que…

Dejo las palabras en el aire.

A Naruto le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Palideció.

-Naruto, hay que ser positivos-Dijo Sakura, intentando animarlo- Ella va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Por el momento no, quizás dentro de un par de horas.- respondió Tsunade viendo al chico- Tu puedes irte, tus heridas no son serias, será mejor que te des un baño y comas algo.-concluyo.

-Claro abuela, dattebayo- dijo con una falsa sonrisa. Ganándose un golpe por parte de la rubia y un regaño por la pelirosa.

De forma mecánica se dirigió a su departamento.

Abrió y la oscuridad fue la única que lo recibió, era pan de cada día.

-Estoy en casa- dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Sabiendo que nadie le contestaría.

Prendió las luces y camino a su baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha. Una vez cambiado, se preparó un ramen instantáneo.

Hasta el notaba su cambio de humor. Respiro hondo y se dijo a si mismo que Hinata no quisiera verlo de esa manera. Con los ánimos recuperados, se dirigió al hospital.

Caminaba por los pasillos en busca de la habitación de la Hyuga. Su corazón parecía latir lento, como si el simple hecho de ver las blancas paredes del hospital lo enfermaran.

Una enfermera lo ayudo a encontrar el cuarto.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y lo que vio le hizo perder el aliento.

Hinata estaba tendida en la cama conectada a varios tubos -que Naruto supuso que eran para respirar- y al monitor cardiaco. Sus largos cabellos negros que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel -la cual estaba más pálida de lo normal- estaban desparramados entre las sabanas. Su rostro de facciones finas mostraba tranquilidad.

Naruto tenía que admitir que la chica era hermosa.

Jalo una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama.

Tomo su mano y la estrujo con fuerza.

La palidez de su rostro no le gustaba.

-Hinata- empezó, el nudo en su garganta no se desasía.- ¿Sabes? Mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendí cuando supe que me amas, me tomo por sorpresa, soy un poco lento con estas cosas, dattebayo. Pero, me hizo sentir muy feliz, puede que suene egoísta pero estoy feliz de que me ames, me hizo sentir especial. No estoy seguro si puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que cuando salgas de este hospital, saldremos a comer ramen ¡dattebayo! y también te aseguro que en cuanto salgas me esforzare para dejar de estar confundido y darte una respuesta clara. Es egoísta, pero espera solo un poco más por favor.-

Solo que él no sabía que era su turno esperar.

-No quiero perderte- dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Y así fue…

…como el monitor cardiaco interpreto su canción final.

Cuando paro, no hubo aplausos.

* * *

...

 **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic! Estoy muy emocionada. Siempre he tenido ganas de escribir uno, pero nunca me sentía preparada, y cuando los escribía sentía que mi trabajo no era bueno y blablablá… PERO POR FIN ME DECIDI, escribiré fanfics más seguido y los subiré. Espero no haberme salido** _ **tanto**_ **de los personajes pero es difícil llevar bien la relación de Naruto con Hinata, estos necesitan su historia con –como mínimo- 10 capitulos para que se desarrolle correctamente su amorsh*.**

 **Y… a que no se esperaban ese final no? Pues para ser sincera decidi hacer este fanfic pensando que el primer fanfic seria de esta hermosa parejita *u* pero no me gusta un final al estilo** _ **y vivieron felices por siempre**_ **quería un final mas no sé, dramático (?) y la verdad no sé si hacer otro capítulo pues el final quedo muy abierto –aunque esperaba que mi primer fanfic fuera un drable, termino convirtiéndose en one-short y después en un one-shot, y que probablemente se convierta en un two-shot o three-shot (?)- pero bueno ustedes deciden si continuo o no con este fanfic o hago una historia con cuestión a este fanfic siendo fiel al final que le otorgue o hago otra historia con cuestión a este fanfic donde Hina-chan sobreviva y creo que ya los enrrede.**

 **El punto es que ustedes deciden! xD**

 **Y claro si llego a continuarlo procurare no hacer OCC T-T**

 **Dejen comentarios y su les gusto agréguenlo a sus favoritos.**

 **¡Cada vez que dejas un comentario Naruto ama un poquito más a Hina!**

 **Se despide Sa-chan (?)**

 _ **Bye-bye**_


End file.
